Horrors of the Past
by Phantomstar07
Summary: Nala's story after Scar's claim of Simba's "death", to the end of the film. Enjoy! Rated M for adult material here and there. Complete, thanks for all the reviews!
1. Nightmare Reactions

**Disclaimer: For this story, please see my profile page for any disclaimers you expect.**

**Horrors of the Past**

****

**Chapter 1 – Nightmare Reactions**

It was a cool evening in the lush Pridelands. Nala ran to her mother's side after hearing her call.

'What is it, Mama?' she asked. All the lionesses in the pride had gathered here beneath Pride Rock. 'Why are we all here?'

Sarafina hesitated a moment, then said,

'He has ordered it.'

Hearing the fear and loathing in her mother's quiet voice, Nala looked up at Pride Rock and saw a shape in the shadows. It moved into the moonlight, taking the form of a wild-haired lion. He stood regally, then made his way slowly to where they were congregated.

_Scar,_ she thought, recognizing him as Simba's uncle. Finally able to tear her gaze from him, Nala glanced around the pride. _Where was Simba? _She couldn't see him anywhere, which was strange. His mother, Queen Sarabi, was standing a few paces away, and Nala realized that King Mufasa wasn't here, either.

She remembered a few days before…

She and Simba had run off to play. Simba was always trying to impress her, and this time he had succeeded. He had led her to an elephant graveyard and, just as they began their exploration, hyenas had leapt from a nearby skull. They had chased the cubs, but were chased off themselves when Simba's father arrived. In anger, he had sent Nala home, and she hadn't dared tell anyone what had happened. Curling up beside her mother, she had fallen into dreams where she always ended up in great peril, but Simba had rescued her just in time. She awoke hours later when Simba and Mufasa finally came home, and smiled to herself when Simba lay beside her.

Scar spoke, jarring Nala suddenly back to reality.

'I have news… I will say now that it is not pleasant in the least, but you all must know.' He took a deep breath and said slowly, 'There was… a stampede, in the gorge today. Simba was playing, right in the path of those… awful, leaderless beasts. I found him clinging to branch, and ran at once to get Mufasa. When we returned, he leapt over the wildebeests to rescue Simba. He was able to fetch Simba from the branch, but…' He drew a ragged breath, 'Mufasa had jumped to retrieve him, and when he landed, Simba had been impaled on the beast's horns. Mufasa didn't realize… he saw Simba on the ground, picked him up, and threw him to a ledge. Simba's body tumbled onto the back of a wildebeest and was carried off with them.'

He paused a moment, uttering a quiet sob. The pride stood in shock, barely accepting the gravity of his words. He continued quietly, his eyes downcast.

'But that wasn't all. Mufasa leapt for the rocks, but… He had been injured by the wildebeests and was weak. I called out to him, and if he had reached just a bit farther, I could have helped him. He lost his grip on the ledge, and… fell. He was… trampled.'

Scar took another sob-racked breath.

'I feel terrible guilt in not being able to help them. And it is with a heavy heart that I now assume the throne. This is… a deep, personal loss. Yet from this tragedy, we shall greet a new age!'

The lionesses came out of their shock and looked around. Nala shrank back against her mother as hyenas crept from the shadows, surrounding them.

'Now,' Scar thundered, striding to the pinnacle of Pride Rock, 'lions and hyenas live, side by side, to a glorious future!'

The hyenas whooped and yipped, howling in a triumphant voice that chilled Nala's blood.

She looked fearfully at Sarabi, who was quietly being consoled by Zazu. The other lionesses were looking around at the hyenas, pure terror in their eyes.

**This is the first LK story I've ever written, so I'm taking ideas and hoping you guys review!**


	2. Stormy Night

**Review Replies:**

**louie-fly and airezi: **here you go; enjoy!

**troy wong: **thanks so much! ...I'm a nerd when it comes to vocabulary, but that's the way it is.

**OK guys, troy wong got me thinking: I've got a few stories going on at once right now _and_ I've got tons of homework this year. So, here's a request for a beta! If anybody's interested, my email's on my profile page!**

**Chapter 2 – Stormy Night**

Nala was too frightened to sleep. Scar had chased them all from the cave and taken it for himself. They had never slept out in the grass before, and to Nala it was all a perilous nightmare. The soft, rustling blades now seemed to conceal some unknown horror. Hyenas chased unsuspecting zebras and antelope across the plain, yipping in unsettling, insane tones.

The pride decided to sleep together, in case the hyenas came to attack while they slept. Nala curled up beside her mother, snuggling lower as rain began to fall. She drifted off to sleep, unconsciously feeling that she had been moved under cover of foliage. She involuntarily shook the water from her light tan fur and collapsed again.

Now Nala's dreams were filled with horrific images of Simba's death. She heard him in her mind crying out to her, desperate for help… "_Nala, help me! I can't hold on! Don't let me fall! NALA!" _She woke in a cold sweat, whimpering piteously.

"Hey, shut up!" came a voice through the dark. She started, seeing two glowing yellow eyes. They came nearer, and Nala made out the form of a hyena. Recognizing him, she snuggled closer to her mother. _Maybe he won't remember me… _

Too late. He crept between the sleeping bodies with surprising agility and rolled her over.

"You, is it?"

She was too petrified to even scream. He continued, a laugh playing behind his words: "I remember you. You trespassed, with that cocky little 'future king'… Yeah, that was it."

His eyes flickered at a sudden thought. Without so much as a warning, he snapped at her, startling her to her feet. Nala shuddered – the rain chilled everything, even though it was summer. Banzai noticed this.

"Afraid to go out in the rain, are we? Afraid to get wet? Well, tough."

Snarling, he chased her out from beneath the large baobab tree.

Nala was faintly aware of the extra adrenaline fear gave her. Hearing Banzai's pounding footsteps behind her, she tried to put on speed and tripped over a protruding root. Teeth instantly clamped on her tail, dragging her viciously to her feet again. Blindly Nala raced to Pride Rock, forgetting for the moment its present occupant.

She dashed into the cave and collapsed. The darkness didn't frighten her until his voice floated out from the shadows.

"Well, I certainly wasn't expecting to have to kill it myself."

Nala leapt to her feet, and it occurred to her that he thought she was his dinner. His eyes glowed green in the infinite blackness and Nala stumbled backward. Lightning illuminated the cave as Banzai staggered in. Scar stopped dead, staring at Nala. He rounded on the hyena.

"I said dinner, not a cub!"

Banzai smirked. "Boss, don't you remember? She came with Simba a few days ago. Simba's dead, but she's still here. And we never got nothin' to eat."

Scar considered him for a moment, then looked down at Nala. The intensity of his eyes made it seem like he was looking through her, and Nala shivered. She wished Simba were here; he wouldn't let anything happen to her.

Nala stiffened as Scar flexed his claws in the dust. He ran a paw over her from head to tail as if trying to calm her fears.

She stared up at him, waiting to hear him give Banzai permission to eat her. His eyes hardened, and he said in a dark, rough tone: "She would not be a meal to you, she is too thin. Take her back to the pride and don't let them see you."

He shook his mane and stalked back into the shadows.

Banzai shot a greedy, contemptuous glance at Nala before snapping at her heels again.

Nala made to leap from the wet rock but slipped, tumbling from the ledge and falling unconscious in the grass…

**Review please! And if you ever get bored with this story, feel free to check out my Phantom of the Opera fics!**


	3. The New Regime

**Review Replies:**

**SunRise19: I take it you know him, then? It's ok, he likes it. :)**

**DancerGirl245: Thanks so much! Hope you keep reading!**

**Beta position still open, I need help!**

**Chapter 3 – The New Regime**

When she came to, Nala found herself sprawled in the grass by the watering hole. The grass felt as if it were on fire. She stood and bent to drink. Just as her head reached the water she was slammed from behind and fell headfirst into the water hole. Coughing and gasping for breath, she surfaced to the jeering and whoops of a pack of hyenas.

"What was that for?" she demanded angrily. Nala shook herself and stepped out of the water, but received a kick under the chin and was knocked backward again with a splash. The hyenas dissolved in mad cackling. More winded this time, she swam to the opposite bank. Heaving herself out, she collapsed in the dirt. Several hyenas had run around the water hole after her. They kicked up dirt clods and dust in her face, lightly coating her to match the earth.

"Stop it! Leave me alone!" she cried, jumping up. "Why are you all picking on me anyway?"

"Just because we can," said one, and the pack howled again, racing off on the horizon.

Nala wandered back to the tree from last night, but no one was there. A slight breeze rustled the grass as she looked around. From above she could hear quiet chanting, and glanced up.

The old monkey sat on a low-hanging branch, watching her. Nala waited until he finished the slow, haunting song and they looked at each other.

"Where are they?" Nala asked him. "Did they leave?"

"The pride has all gone out hunting," he replied. "Scar ordered them off before the dawn; your mother is very worried about you."

Nala thought for a moment, then asked bitterly, "Why can't we all just leave? Then there wouldn't be anyone for him to rule over."

Rafiki sighed. "The new regime has begun, little one. We have nowhere else to go. Anywhere in this vicinity is either hyena territory or desert."

Nala was silent for a minute. Her voice quavered slightly as she asked, "Is Simba really… gone?"

"I am afraid so, young one," he said, gazing out to the horizon, his eyes full of unshed tears.

Nala felt an urge to sink into utter despair at his words, but his strength affected her more.

She sobbed quietly but allowed no tears to fall.

Rafiki landed silently on the ground beside her.

"How did you come to be this way, child?" he asked. "After last night's cleansing rain?"

"A bunch of bully hyenas chased me, and they kicked dirt all over me when I woke up."

Nala shook herself without thinking. Rafiki screeched and jumped back into the tree to avoid the dirt and water. She looked at him apologetically, then her eyes hardened.

"I don't believe he's dead," she said quietly.

Rafiki shook his head. "He may be, he may not," he said slowly.

Nala walked away. "One day I'm going to find him."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: I hope you guys get the hint of beta position, I seriously need help keeping everything together. If anyone has time, let me know. I've got 3 stories going at once right now, it's a little hectic with school and work and everything.

Phantomfreak07


	4. Losing Hope

**Review Replies:**

**sunrise19: I'm so glad you can help out! Now all I have to do is wait for inspiration to hit again. :)**

**Mattll: Glad you like it, this chapter's more than a little depressing though.**

**Chapter 4 – Losing Hope**

Conditions didn't get any better for the lionesses. On the contrary, they deteriorated as more hyenas invaded. The Pridelanders began to live in fear of going to sleep, began to fear never waking up. This fear was especially intensified with the death of one in the pride.

It happened a few years after Scar's takeover and the initial hyena invasion. The drought had begun the day Nala first met Rafiki, and the grasslands were shriveling inch by inch. Sarafina, Sarabi and the others had gone out hunting last night, but now

"**Sarafina!"**

His thunderous voice rolled down Pride Rock as if the great ledge itself were reprimanding her. Hyenas lined a path to where Scar stood, surveying all with a vindictive air.

There were only around eight lionesses left in the once-mighty pride, and Sarafina trembled slightly as she picked her way through the hyenas. At last she reached the pinnacle, where Scar had begun to pace impatiently. Bowing her head, Nala's mother said respectfully, "Yes, Excellency?"

Sarabi and Nala watched the conference from beneath Rafiki's withering baobab tree, the baboon himself concealed in a last tuft of leaves.

Nala figured that Scar was hungry again; the hyenas over-hunted as it was, but he demanded a full beast every night. Perhaps last night's wildebeest had been unsatisfactory?

Nala had hardened against the hyena intruders and no longer shivered at the sight of them, but her mother had never quite got over the deaths of their king and prince. Sarafina associated that terrible night with a pack of howling creatures with glowing eyes, shadowed in blackness.

Without warning, a sharp smack and a cry rent the hot, still air and all the lionesses looked up.

Nala had been lost in thought, but now everyone's attention was focused on the rock.

"What happened?" she asked, casting a terrified glance to Sarabi.

The older lioness shook her head. "It can't be…"

Nala was seized by a panic she had never known before as Scar's voice echoed over the plain once more:

"**Sarabi!"**

Sarabi too was panicked slightly, and she raced like the wind to Pride Rock.

Nala followed at a distance, the emotion gripping her with icy claws.

Sarabi leapt up the rock and gasped, her eyes wide.

"What did you do to her?" Her voice shook with terror and a barely concealed rage.

Scar shot her a disgusted look. "Get that carcass out of my sight," he growled.

"You can't mean she's –

"**NOW!"**

Nala had followed Sarabi and noticed her mother's body. She ran to it, nuzzled her mother's head, and licked her face vigorously. Sarafina didn't move.

"No…" she whispered, and a flood of tears cascaded down her face.

Several of the others approached, heeding Sarabi's silent command.

Sarafina's body was laid across the backs of Eleta and Nakali, and they slowly carried her down from the rock.

Nala's body was wracked with sobs, and her half-wild eyes saw one salvation from this hell: the very edge of Pride Rock.

_Go… jump,_ her mind whispered. _Go… there is nothing left now… GO…_ it screamed now, _You've lost everything, now END IT!_

"Nala, NO!" Sarabi tackled her to the ground. With her young body and excellent reflexes Nala swiftly turned the tables, crushing Sarabi to the rock.

In an instant her claws were at the old lioness's throat in uncontrolled rage.

"Leave me!" she screamed. "There is nothing left for me! I have no reason to live anymore! Everything's gone!"

Sarabi struggled futilely beneath her.

"Nala, listen to me," she whispered urgently. "_Listen to me. _If you died, _I _would truly have no reason for living. I have lost my husband, my son, and now my best friend. I cannot lose you as well!"

In a flash, Nala remembered every time she and Simba had gotten in trouble. Sarabi had always been there after Mufasa's reprimands, gently comforting.

Now, Nala saw that in her again. Slowly she released her, stepping aside as tears welled up again.

Sarabi got to her feet and nuzzled Nala, both quietly weeping.

They made their way back to Rafiki's tree, where he was mourning over Sarafina's body.

Neither noticed Scar staring after them.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Madi ao_

_Leka sebete chia ho oele sebatha_

_Mo leka geme o tsaba hoa_

_Lebo haleng ha o bue ka le ha_

_Halala humba heh heh heya heeyahee_

_Halala humba heh heh heya heeyahee_

_Halala humba heh heh heya heeyahee_

_Halala humba hela hela hela_

-- Rafiki Mourns,

The Lion King Original Broadway Cast Recording

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: Okay, I admit this was a dark chapter, but in reality the entire story is dark. This was definitely hard to write, though. Enjoy, I'm not sure when my next post will be.

--Phantomfreak07


	5. Author's Note

**Author's Note:**

**Okay all, I'm really sorry about this, but I have to postpone the posting sprees indefinitely. I've got 3 really LOW grades that need to be brought up, and until then I'm (needless to say) grounded from the computer. I'll be back on hopefully by next month, and I'll still put up a 'review' of HPGOF on my profile for you to check out!**

**Your obedient servant,**

**Phantomfreak07**


	6. The Mind of the Unloved

**A/N:Hey everybody, SOOOO sorry about the delay. I could use more reviews for motivation, y'know. This chapter is really twisted, ****and next chapter is tentatively R.**

**Chapter 5 – The Mind of the Unloved**

**Scar's POV**

I have never felt love in my life. And since I was young, I have never even had the dignity of being addressed by my proper name.

_Scar…_

I always got into fights as a cub. I didn't usually challenge my brother, Mufasa; I knew from the start that he would always be stronger than me; therefore I never wasted my time.

_Scar…_

After the wildebeest stampede in which I acquired this slash from a reckless hoof, the other cubs began to ridicule me, and I was shunned by the pride as a bad influence.

_Scar…_

And yet… where has it gotten me? It has gotten me to the highest position of power I only ever dreamed of before. I reign over the Pridelands, my dear brother's former position. What a pity… my brother is now unfortunately deceased.

_SCAR…_

I stood staring after the lionesses for a long while, then stalked back into the cave. Zazu was sitting in his bone cage, probably contemplating the mystery of life for the millionth time since I put him in there.

"Zazu, when will you realize that, until I am certain you won't fly away, you will not be freed?" I burst out.

He sullenly kept his back to me.

I crept up behind him and roared, "ANSWER!"

He leapt from the floor and nearly crushed his head against the ceiling of his cage. I chuckled darkly as he turned around, rubbing it.

"Majesty," he moaned, "what is so terribly wrong that it would cause an outburst such as this?"

I sat back on my haunches. "Help me, Zazu. What is wrong? What made Mufasa so popular?"

Zazu thought for a moment. "Adoring subjects –

"But _why_ did they adore him?" I interrupted, beginning to pace the cave feverishly.

"Well…" he thought again. "He was fair, he cared about the other animals, and he only hunted as much as was necessary…"

"Oh, posh," I said dismissively. "What made him so _powerful?"_

"The fact that he had a sincerely devoted queen and a loving family relationship certainly upped his status," the bird quipped, and I felt as though I'd received an electric shock.

"THAT'S IT!" I roared triumphantly.

"What is?" he asked absently. I could have eaten him for being so blind.

"I need a queen," I murmured, practically walking in circles now.

Zazu seemed to snap back to reality. "A _WHAT_! Whatever for?"

"Haven't you listened to yourself?" I asked, grinning at him with my fangs bared. "How else am I supposed to have a family line without cubs?"

He looked ready to throw up.

"But Sire," he began, "we both know Sarabi will not consent –

"Oh, I'm not after Sarabi," I hissed evilly. "There is another…"

I glided over and grasped his cage in my teeth.

"Excellency, what are you doing?" Zazu squawked.

"Taking you someplace you will live in fear while I construct my plans in peace," I said through clenched jaws.

The journey to temporarily dispose of Zazu seemed to take forever. I carried him west to the old elephant graveyard and set him on a ledge looking precariously into a geyser of greenish steam.

"Now you be good," I chuckled, "until I return to fetch you."

He shuddered and called after my retreating back, "And what shall happen when the hyenas come tonight?"

I turned to exit the mass of bones. "Use your imagination."

I returned to the cave only to pace for several hours, my mind concocting a plan all the while. I would have to lure her here somehow, that was certain, and it wouldn't be hard to take advantage of her with Zazu conveniently out of the way. We would have some of the strongest cubs…

I have been called mad on many an occasion, but that night I believe I truly crossed the border into insanity…


	7. WildestNightmares

**A/N: This chapter is R on the movie scale. It is dark, twisted, everything you would expect from something stemming from a song like 'The Madness of King Scar'. (That was the original line for this story to follow, but I wanted to go deeper.)**

**A/N 2: I _really_ didn't want to have to write this (it goes against everything I say on my profile) but it was the only way the story could work. There will be more chapters after this but none like this. Please keep reading! I even disgusted _myself_ writing this, so feel free to flame me or whatever.**

**Chapter 6 – Wildest Nightmare**

An anguished roar echoed over the barren Pridelands and Nala looked up. On a hill overlooking the plains, she could see Sarabi watching her. Nala was instantly on her feet, racing toward the older lioness. Something was wrong.

_Well, everything's wrong_, Nala thought to herself. "Sarabi, what is it?"

She could see now the tear streaks on Sarabi's face. Sarabi said nothing, but gestured behind her on the other side of the hill. Nala looked and almost retched.

The body lying in the grass was unrecognizable, covered in blood, gashes, and graying hyena fur.

Nala gasped and bit her tongue to keep the bile from rising in her throat. "Who…?"

Sarabi's face had hardened. "Nakali. For some reason, those awful beasts have begun destroying our pride. They've killed Eleta as well."

She shivered. "When I found her, the… body was being gorged on by the… those horrid _things!_"

Rage erupted in Nala's body like she'd never known before. "How can they do this? It's their fault there's nothing to eat here!"

She shook her head furiously. "I can't take this anymore! Enough is enough; I'm going to talk to Scar."

Sarabi called after her, "Be careful of the hyenas, it's close to dusk."

Nala leapt up the rocks and burst into the cave where Scar was pacing back and forth.

"Scar!"

He spun around. "Nala…" his breathing was quick, sweat glistening on his brow.

_Excellent… no need to lure her after all…_

"Your timing couldn't be more perfect." His calm façade masked a thundering heartbeat.

She eyed him warily. Something was wrong with him.

His gaze swept over her form. "My, how you've grown…"

She shuddered and remembered her reason for coming. "Scar, the hyenas aren't over-hunting anymore, they've started killing us now! You have to do something!"

"Ah, but they haven't killed you yet, my dear," he growled, beginning to circle her hungrily.

Her pulse quickened. "Of course not, but they've killed my friends. And you… you killed my mother." She looked up at him. "Why?"

He gave a sarcastic smile. "She would not agree to something I wanted."

"Which was?"

"I wanted… I _needed_ a mate."

Ultimate shock and horror filled her eyes. _"What?"_

He smirked. "How does one continue a line when one has no line to continue?"

His tail curved sensuously around her neck, flicking her chin with its tuft as he circled again.

"But she would not consent… Sarabi would never agree either. That left you. And you… you, my darling, sweet Nala, are all I've ever dreamed of in a mate. You are beautiful, strong, athletic, and… _fully capable_ of fulfilling a lioness's true duties."

In one swift movement, he threw her body to the floor.

There was a slight hill in the rock, and he leaped to block the way as she rolled. Crouching low, his tongue met her cheek, his fangs clipped her ear.

Nala screamed in rage. "Get away from me!"

"Nala," he purred, "it's the same everywhere. Everyone is starving. I starve as well, but I don't need food." He bent close to her ear, running his tongue over it. "I starve for _you._"

She tried to roll to her feet, but he pressed his paws to her chest. "I will starve for you until I have you."

Nala swiped at his face. "Trying to give me another scar, are you?" he laughed and dragged his tongue over her face.

She would have kicked him if he weren't laying across her hip. "You foul, twisted beast!" she cried. "What are you doing?"

He licked his lips. "There are certain… _assets_ that I wish to enjoy."

Nala blanched. "STOP IT!"

"If you think screaming will aid you," he snarled, "think again. We have hours until dawn and no one to hear you scream."

She froze, the truth sinking in.

"That's right, my dear, _you are mine."_

"NO!" She screamed with all the air in her lungs and her breathing became ragged. "You can't do this…"

"Oh, but I can," he whispered. "Or have you forgotten who rules this realm? I am the king, I can do whatever I want."

"Sarabi will still hear me," she argued, desperate for a sliver of hope.

"No," he corrected, "nobody can hear you. A voice echoes over the empty plains, carried by the hot, restless winds." His tongue moved to her neck. "This cave is full; nothing will breach the entrance. The fire of my passion alone envelopes it. Every emotion present fills it."

"I can't breathe," she whispered. "You're too heavy… get off."

He threw back his head and laughed, a chilling, triumphant sound that echoed in her brain. But instead of heeding her request, he moved into her.

Nala screamed again, louder than she'd ever screamed in her life.

"It hurts… you're hurting me… please stop… _please_…"

Her head fell back against the cold stone floor.

"So," he murmured aloud, "even the great warrior lioness begs."

Scar dug his claws into her shoulders. This pleasure… was to die for.

Nala suddenly opened her eyes; they found him, unfocused. "Simba?"

He snarled. "Simba is gone, my dear. He vanished, remember?"

She took a deep breath as he thrust.

"No… this can't be... I'm dreaming…"

"Oh, but it's true, darling," he grinned evilly, passion glowing in his eyes.

"No…" she whispered again.

He withdrew and she collapsed.

"What have you done to me?"

"It's what you've done to me," he said, circling her, taking in every inch of her body.

"You've just made me the most powerful ruler in Africa. Now I can have all I ever wanted… the greatest line this land has ever known! And you, by my side."

His eyes showed her tenderness, but greed flashed through for an instant; an instant she caught. In a low, feral growl, she whispered, "I will never bear your cubs."

He laughed again. "You will change your mind. Let me love you… again—

Nala mustered all the strength she had left and swung desperately toward his face with a paw. This time, she hit her mark.

Scar snarled in rage and backed away. He ran a paw over his face to find a gash now on his right eye, a twin to his left.

"Nala…" he hissed, "you know how I loathe violence. One day, you will bear me a son. Whatever it takes, Nala!"

She had staggered to her feet. "Never… Never!"

He turned to face her. "You belong to me," he growled. "You, all of you; you belong to me!"

She stumbled backwards out of the cave into the hot, black night.

**I'm so sorry! I didn't want to put her through that, but plot demanded… Okay, so I'm making excuses. It will get better, everything will turn out okay in the end… whenever that comes… Please R&R! PS: His line about "hours ahead of us and no one to hear you scream" was a HP-Order of the Phoenix reference, if you caught it. Go read the book again if you didn't! lol.**


	8. Imprisoned Soul

**A/N: Again, I didn't like what happened last chapter, but that was what the whole plot basically revolves around. (Obviously, I had to put it in.) Everything will get better, I promise.**

**Chapter 7 – Imprisoned Soul**

Sarabi's old ears pricked at a barely audible sound from the direction of Pride Rock. She opened her eyes as a hot wind swept the dry grass and barely made out Nala's shadowy form.

"Nala, are you alright?" she called in a raspy voice; her throat was parched from the air.

The younger lioness stumbled toward her and Sarabi grew more worried with every step she took. She remembered having laid down with the other lionesses as it grew dark, but Nala had never returned from Scar's lair.

As she came closer, Sarabi could hear and also visibly see the sobs wracking her body. She rushed to nuzzle her in comfort and Nala collapsed against her shoulder.

"What happened?" Sarabi asked urgently. "Why did it take you so long?"

Nala bit her tongue to slow the sobs but could not look Sarabi in the face.

Sarabi began to lead her back to their circle beneath Rafiki's tree, but Nala veered off in the direction of the water hole.

"Where are you going? The water's dried up!" Sarabi doubled after her.

Nala didn't seem to hear, but leapt into the indentation in the ground anyway. She rolled against the eroded wall as if trying to drown herself.

_She's delirious,_ Sarabi thought.

She jumped in after Nala, avoiding a slow trickle of water that was still filtering through the wasteland.

"Nala, what happened?"

Nala shook her head, and her wild eyes found the thin stream.

She bent her head, savoring the cool, clean feeling against her tongue.

When she had had enough, she straightened up.

"I have to get out of here."

Sarabi gave her a sympathetic look. "We all have to get out of here."

Nala turned violently. "You don't understand! I _have_ to get out of here… But I can't… I CAN'T!" she yelled to the sky.

Sarabi jumped at her outburst. Nala had always been quiet, not one to let emotions get in the way many times.

"Tell me what happened," she urged gently.

Nala heaved a shuddering breath and shook herself.

"He… he… I went in and told him about the hyenas and he didn't seem to care… he was staring at me like, like he could see right through me… he told me… he told me he killed my mother because… she wouldn't be his mate."

Rage and disgust filled Sarabi's eyes. She loathed Scar with a passion, but this was crossing the line.

Nala continued. "So… he said since you wouldn't consent… he'd have me—

She turned and retched violently.

Sarabi's eyes widened. _And she'd thought killing Sarafina was below the belt…_

"So now, he says I'll have his cubs, no matter what." Nala clawed at the rock-hard earth. "And that's why I can't leave… I have to see if I'm going to actually have the cub first."

An ominous weight descended in Sarabi's chest and she realized that she was terrified for Nala. "You can still leave," she said quietly. Nala looked up.

"You can go," Sarabi continued. _And you should – get as far away from here as you can._ "Leave… you can have the cub and leave it to die, or kill it. It's your decision."

Nala looked horrified. "I wish… but I can't! I could never really abandon a cub, even if it is," her teeth clenched, _"his."_

Resigned, Sarabi sat down.

"And I could never get through having it without you," Nala added. She flicked her tail in disgust. "I don't believe this… I'm imprisoned in my own home. What else can I do?"

Sarabi nuzzled her. "We'll get through this," she whispered. "All of us, together."

Nala began to sob again as they headed back to their refuge beneath the tree.

"I still think it was a dream," she cried. "How could he have done that? To me? How could he _use me_ for his sick indulgences? How could he target _me_ for his twisted desires?"

Sarabi said nothing. Still a hot breeze whipped around them, and Nala glanced up to see Scar's outline in the entrance of Pride Rock, his mane waving in the wind.

'**Twill get better, promise. It feels like I've said that a lot lately. Also: I apologize for not updating lately, I've had a LOT of inspiration in the Phantom-fic department. If any of you LK readers are into that, I urge you to check out my stories, I love reviews.**


	9. Dignity and Indignity

**Chapter 8 – Dignity and Indignity**

Nala woke with a start the next morning. A voice carried down to her from the tree overhead.

"Nala, what's this? The sun is high and the rest of the hunting party is gone. I realize last night was… exhilarating, but one must not forget to provide for others."

Nala's head jerked up. Scar was lying on a branch, watching her lazily.

"How dare you!" she cried. "Whatever you think, I'm _not_ afraid of you—"

"Oh, I've known that," he cut in.

"–and I don't love you!"

"I've known that as well," he said smoothly.

"Then why must you strip away my dignity?"

He considered her and leaped down.

"Strip away your dignity?" he repeated. "No, my dear, I gave you the greatest thing in the world."

"What's that?" she spat, backing away from him.

"The power to rule," he replied. "Should you decide to follow through with last night, you could sleep out of the weather, you could always eat, you could rule as my queen—"

"I will never be yours!" she snarled.

"On the contrary my dear, you were mine last night," he sneered, stalking around her. "Now, go out and hunt. The cub must be healthy, and I won't have anything destroying what I worked so hard to create."

She shuddered.

"You yourself are thin as well," he noted. "Go."

Nala moved as quickly as she could. She scented the pride hunting an old wildebeest on the plain and slipped into position next to Sarabi.

"Go wide," Sarabi instructed. "Head it towards us."

But before Nala could move, Talani rushed the animal. It charged away, kicking up dust in their faces.

"Talani!" Sarabi growled. "Why did you rush him? Times are rough everywhere, we don't need to be making them any harder!"

Talani's eyes narrowed. "_She_ doesn't need to eat with us," she said, glaring at Nala.

"What are you talking about?" Sarabi snapped.

Talani flicked her tail in disgust. "She gets special treatment from Scar, and then expects to come back here and be normal with the rest of us."

"Special treatment, my tail!" Nala cried. "He attacked me, he…" she trailed off.

"He gave you the chance of a lifetime!" Talani snarled. "Out of all of us, he chose _you_ as his queen!"

Several of the lionesses gasped. "Talani," said Raka slowly, "you make it sound like a _good _thing."

Talani snorted in response. "I don't see why you're all against him. It's just like it used to be: we have a _ruler. _And what's better, if any of those wild rouges come, we have an _army._ Mufasa had a queen, why should Scar not?"

Nala stared at her. "If you think Scar should have a queen, then go and volunteer yourself!"

Talani bristled. "Well, I _would_ if you hadn't already filled that position."

"Enough of this!" Sarabi cried, stepping between them. "Talani, Nala didn't ask for this. We need to work together—"

"Not a chance," Talani snarled. She darted away, followed by Malena, Utani, Renabo and Zira, leaving Sarabi, Nala, Raka and Tunai, a cub, looking after them.

Sarabi shook herself. "Let's see if we can still organize…"

The small group tried and tried to fell prey, and every time it eluded them. Late in the evening, Raka finally scented an older creature near their tree. Tunai pounced and when the other three caught up, they realized the mistake: it was a hyena.

A great whoop rose in the air from a group of the beasts that were passing, and the lionesses turned to see a huge pack of hyenas coming toward them. They yipped and cackled wildly, gazes flickering over each huntress in turn.

At last, the hyenas parted, leaving a path for Scar. He glanced at the fallen hyena, then gave the lionesses an evil smirk. "Well? Which one of you has done this?"

Tunai was terrified. The penalty for killing a hyena under Scar's rule was death.

"I did." Nala stepped forward, staring at him defiantly. His eyes widened.

"Well, well, well… Nala… I daresay you know the consequence of such an action…"

The hyenas began to close in, and Scar raised his voice.

"However, I shall excuse you because of the current… circumstances."

His eyes swept her boldly, and the hyenas cackled as they dispersed.

Life for Nala continued in this vein for several months, always making her nauseous and miserable.

**A/N: There ya go, guys. I'm trying to keep up with this one too, and it's harder than you think. Like I said, I've had a load of inspiration for one of my Phantom fics, so that's where most of my time's been going.**

**PS: Anybody catch the LK2 reference? ...Zira... cool.**

**Phantomfreak07**


	10. Nowhere to Hide

**Chapter 9 – Nowhere to Hide**

It hadn't rained in the seven years since Scar's reign had begun. This night was no exception to that curse; the land was black, parched, and mercilessly hot.

Nala lay panting under the dying baobab tree. _Why tonight, of all nights?_ She tossed her head weakly from side to side, trying to ignore the pain. Sarabi and the others stood guard around the tree, keeping scout hyenas away. Raka came back and licked her cheek comfortingly, then cast a livid glance toward Pride Rock's cave. "It'll be over soon," she whispered, and Nala groaned.

She had been in labor for nigh on ten hours. _Perhaps he somehow foresaw this, and all he wants is for me to suffer,_ she thought to herself. "I… will not… bear his son," she ground out through clenched teeth.

"Nala, you know it's too late to be saying that," Raka reasoned. "You need to relax so it will come out. I know that's the last thing you want to do, but you must. Otherwise, you could die."

Nala's head jerked up. "_What?"_

Raka gave her a worried look. "With this heat, and the amount of pain and exertion, you could easily be dehydrated and left as nothing."

Nala flung herself back onto the dirt in exhaustion. "I'm so tired."

Leaves and branches cracked overhead. "I may have something for you."

Rafiki swung lightly onto a lower branch and surveyed the lionesses.

"Raka is right, you must relax. All you must do is get the cub out, then nothing else. Remember that." He clambered higher up, then dropped into the dirt with his arms full of gourds. "Several of these juices have kept from drying out. I do not know how this has come to pass, but they will help."

He cracked one and poured the liquid into her mouth. Nala pulled a face to keep from spitting it out, but swallowed as his long-fingered hands began to massage her belly.

She sighed and Rafiki nodded. "Good… not much longer."

A few moments later, she gave a snarl of pain as a moist ball of fur rolled into the dry grass. Nala let her head go limp after cleaning most of the excess off him, but she couldn't help but recoil as he began suckling.

Sarabi padded to her side and nuzzled her gently. "It's alright now," she said quietly.

Nala shook her head. "This… I've always envisioned having cubs… but this feels… so _wrong._"

She squirmed and twisted uncomfortably, making the cub squeak in frustration. Instinctively, she rolled onto her side so he could reach easier, mentally kicking herself for allowing the innate mother to come through.

It was then that Nala got her first good look at the cub. He was grayish-brown, with dark gray paws and an almost cream-colored belly.

Realizing that Rafiki was gone, she glanced at Sarabi, who was surveying her with a pitying expression. "Now you really have nowhere to hide."

Her eyes turned to the cub with an odd combination of hatred and compassion. Nala's focus returned to the dark fur as well.

A chilling voice from behind made her rip her gaze from him.

"Ah, Nala, you are a natural."


	11. A Life Not Wanted

**Chapter 10 – A Life Not Wanted**

Nala's eyes widened when she heard Scar's voice, and she twisted around to see him smirking down at her.

"Come, you need better accommodations for raising a cub." He ushered her back through the rows of hyenas, the cub's fur clenched firmly in her teeth.

Nala caught a glimpse of Talani's loathing expression as they passed back toward Pride Rock, and wished desperately that they had switched places.

The cave was utter blackness. She settled herself and the cub in a corner easily enough, but had to bite back a gasp when she glanced up to see Scar's eyes glowing green at her from three feet away. That horrible stormy night eight years ago flashed in her mind: Scar stalking her into a corner, prepared to kill her before the space was dazzled by lightning.

Her ears pasted automatically to the sides of her head in fright, and she nearly bolted as the cub began suckling again.

"His name… his name…" Scar murmured aloud, his voice echoing softly around the rocks. "Nala, do you have any ideas?"

She looked up with a start. "I… hadn't given it much thought," she said. _More like no thought at all. With this pain and humiliation, and he thinks I have an idea for its name?_

"No, I suppose not," he mused. He began pacing, pads making no sound on the floor. The sound of his unsheathed claws scratching the jagged rock unnerved her more than total silence would, and she fought nausea as the cub seized another nipple.

"What are you thinking of?" she asked finally, after hearing his tail swish too close to her face a few times.

"I'm thinking we should call him Taka," he replied.

Nala cocked her head.

"That was my name, you see," he added conversationally. "Before the—incident—from whence I acquired the name Scar. Taka… it's been so long. Oh, what a proud line we will have. My son with his father's name; he will be a great, worthy, strong ruler. Just like our beloved _Mufasa._" He spat the name with malice. "What do you think, my dear?"

Nala shivered. She knew he had deliberately said Mufasa's name to see a reaction from her. Bowing her head in submission, she said quietly, "I think it's a wonderful idea, sir."

His teeth glinted in the shadows. "Of course."

Nala's mind was in overdrive. _I've only just bore him a son not an hour ago, and he's already talking of more? Before, he had simply said one, to begin a line. Now he wants to have another?_

As if he could read her thoughts, Scar slunk up to her and put his face three inches from her own. "You do not think it is a 'wonderful idea', do you? No, I can see you don't. This is the ultimate torture for you, isn't it, Nala? Well, it shall continue. This thing you swore to me would not come to pass has, and you can do nothing about it. Nothing. _You are mine._"

His gaze shifted to little Taka, who had finally had his fill and was curled against her belly, asleep; Scar's eyes hardened and he moved to the raised stone in the middle of the cave. There he sat, watching Nala with those nightmarish green eyes until she fell into an uneasy sleep.


	12. Confrontation

**Chapter 11 – Confrontation**

Nala slept late again the next morning, awakened only by sharp little teeth digging into her belly fur. She groaned as Taka began suckling again. She had chosen the right corner of the cave, it seemed, because light and heat were streaming in and being soaked up by the opposite wall. Scar was right about one thing: it was cooler in here.

As if on cue, he entered with a fragment of meat dangling from his jaws. His eyes glittered when he saw that she was awake, and he dropped the scrap in front of her.

"Don't ask what it is," he growled. "I don't even know myself. But you had to have something; after all, I did promise you would never go hungry."

Nala glared at him. "How do I know your hyenas didn't kill another lioness? I'm not eating this. I'd rather starve than be fed by _you._" She spat the word in his face and his eyes softened deceptively.

"Oh now, none of that, my dear," he chided. "How is Taka to survive without nourishment? You wouldn't want it on your conscience that you killed your own son, would you?"

Nala could feel the rage growing inside. She tried to stand, but Taka pressed into her stomach with fully formed, pinching little claws, forcing her back with a gasp of unexpected pain. Instead she opted for shoving the morsel away across the cave floor, even as her own stomach growled.

Scar sneered. "You shouldn't let pride control you so much, darling. It ruins _so_ many aspects of one's life."

Nala snarled. "How dare you! Lecturing _me_ about pride, of all things, who do you think you are?"

"I know that I am finally, and most deservedly, this land's ruler."

"You will never be Mufasa!"

He swatted the side of her head, sending her backwards into the stone floor.

"Never… _ever_… mention that name in my presence," he hissed.

Taka had fallen asleep again and curled at Nala's feet. Shaking her head to clear it, she nosed him gently into the corner and staggered to her feet.

"Then… I won't ever… be in your presence again," she panted. "I'm leaving."

Scar smirked. "And where, pray tell, are you going?"

Her eyes brightened. "To catch my own prey, of course. I'll come back eventually." She glanced at the dark fur flopped in the corner, as if to say she cared. "He is only a day old."

Scar raised an eyebrow, but said nothing as she padded out into the blistering heat.

He moved to stand in the entranceway as she made her way down to the dead grasses, and Shenzi bounded up to him.

"What do you need?"

He watched Nala until she found Sarabi under the old baobab, and said quietly, "Follow her, but you must not give yourselves away. Avoid doing so at all costs; I wish to know what she plans to do."

Sarabi smiled for the first time in days to see Nala return. She was quite a bit thinner, and wore a sorrowful expression as she padded over the dry blades.

"What's wrong?" Sarabi nuzzled her.

"I'm leaving."

She drew back in surprise. "What?"

"I can't stay here. Talani will probably end up taking care of the cub, but… there's so much I don't know, and I won't find out by staying here, with _him_."

"Where will you go?" Raka crept toward them, looking upset.

"I don't know yet," said Nala, licking her cheek comfortingly. "I want to find a place where we can live and not have to fear for our lives or starve every day."

"It's hard to believe such a place could still exist in the world," Raka agreed.

A slow, quiet chant fell from the tree, and they looked up to see Rafiki with his hands outstretched over Nala in a gesture of protection.

_Where the journey_

_May lead you_

_Let this prayer be your guide_

_Though it may take you_

_So far away_

_Always remember your pride_

His chant faded as Tunai rushed up to Nala, wrapping herself around the older lioness's foreleg.

"Nala, you can't go!" she sobbed, twisting her face in the short fur. "What will we do without you?" she raised her head to look at Nala with tears running down her cheeks.

"Shhh, don't worry," said Nala, nuzzling her comfortingly. "I'll be back, I promise. I'll find a place for us, or at least some food, and I'll come back."

Tunai gulped and nodded as Raka gently pulled her from Nala's leg.

She loped to the edge of the tree and gazed out at the barren lands.

Nala looked back once before setting off on her journey.

"I won't forget you."

**A/N: There, I tried to make it a little more up-to-Nala-par. Chaotic Serenity has been a real help in reviews (thanks LOTS!) and I hope you all like it.**

**A/N 2: I'm taking bits of the Broadway show, mixing it in with the movie, and basically making it all fit my own timeline, in case you wondered. Have fun with it! **

**Phantomfreak07**


	13. Chasing Freedom

**Chapter 12 – Chasing Freedom**

Nala had often sat staring out into the abyss of the desert, but she had always believed it held something less harsh than the Pridelands under Scar's rule. As she made her way out to the edge of the dead grasses, she took in the rocky ground and unforgiving rays of the sun. She knew this would be only the beginning of her quest for freedom.

Nala darted toward the horizon, determined to make as much progress as she could before the sun was too high. The land leveled out in a sharp edge that she threw herself over in a frenzy of enthusiasm.

She misjudged how steep the incline was and plummeted down in a heap. Her claws snagged on the rock's jutting edge and kept her from falling into a patch of thorns not three feet beneath the ledge. Clawing her way back up, Nala took a deep breath and recalculated the jump.

The dusty rock threw her off balance as she landed and her paws were swept from under her anyway. Landing hard in the dirt, she coughed and shook her head.

_This will be harder than I imagined…_

Nala had always been strong. All the remaining pride lionesses considered themselves adaptable as well (a few had died after the drought first hit), so it came as a bit of a surprise when Nala opened her eyes and found herself almost plastered to the ground from heat. Her sides heaved, drinking in the dusty air.

She raised her head, squinting around for some sort of cover from the sun – a bush, tree, anything. Her eyes lit on the growth of thorns she had cleared hours earlier. Struggling to her feet, Nala staggered toward the dangerously thick brush, clambering over and burrowing down through the points. The ground, blocked by dense thorns from the sun's noon rays, was cooler and allowed Nala more of a nap until dusk.

She awoke with a start, sneezing dust out of her nose and frightening away a mouse who had been nosing around her whiskers. He scuttled away, twigs snapping under his tiny feet. Nala wriggled out of the thorny brush and sniffed the air. Hot, dusty winds swept the land, stinging her senses.

No cover, no prey, no… _anything_ as far as she could see. Taking a deep breath, she started padding toward the horizon.

It was a monotonous journey, the wind whipping at her feet as she staggered onto a layer of sand. Nala wished vehemently that she had been more alert earlier and caught that mouse; if nothing else, its blood would moisten her tongue.

She stumbled in a hole under the sand, and an idea sparked.

_Let's see if anything lives here…_

Nala withdrew her paw and sniffed around the opening.

_Desert rabbit!_

She backed off and settled down to wait, downwind a few feet away. Soon, a curious twitching nose appeared, assessing the damage to its home. It hopped out, and it took all of Nala's self-control not to spring.

She watched the rabbit scamper off toward a small, withering clump of weeds and seized her chance. Prowling in a wide circle, she was able to get in position unnoticed. The rabbit was intent on digging up the plant, its tiny shoulders quivering as it yanked against the unyielding earth.

There was no sound as Nala pounced; the sand cushioned all noise but the wind. The rabbit lay still, its prize clamped firmly in its jaws. Nala sheathed her claws and set to the meal.

She sat licking her paws for awhile afterward, savoring the feeling of satisfaction that had crept back into her stomach.

_I don't know how long this journey will last…_

_Time to pace myself._

She set off again, trotting through the night.

The sun rose with searing heat early the next morning, daring her to continue. Nala glanced at the wide expanse of sand still ahead, decided against it, and dug a hole to sleep in.

She woke as twilight set in again, a light coat of dust having settled on her back. Nala pulled herself out of the sand and loped along through the darkness until a low growl slowed her pace.

Her ears swiveled and she spun around, claws instinctively erupting from her paws, but discovered that she couldn't get traction on the sandy ground.

More growling. Red eyes glared at her in the blackness, and Nala gasped inwardly.

_Rouges!_

Remembering that her claws were useless, she reluctantly withdrew them and bared her teeth instead.

A russet-colored lion with a dark brown mane snarled.

"Why do you trespass on our lands, foreigner?"

Nala thought quickly: there were about seven or eight in this pride, definitely too many for her to take on alone.

Acting the part of submissive loner, she lowered her head.

"I apologize. I merely wish to pass over the desert."

He surveyed her with a calculating gaze.

"What are you looking for?"

Nala raised her head, looking him defiantly in the eye.

"I seek a better life for my pride."

He snorted derisively and indicated the swirling sand with a mocking paw.

"And you expect to find it here?"

"No."

His head cocked, awaiting an explanation. Nala sighed.

"My family is being terribly oppressed. My best friend was the heir to the throne and our present ruler spoke of his and his father's demise some years ago."

She glanced around at the clan, which now encircled her.

"I don't believe he is dead. He has vanished, it's true, but I know he'll return."

The leader's lip curled roguishly. "What makes you so sure he has not been taken in, or perhaps _killed_… by a group of rouges?"

Several of the others snarled appreciatively as she stared at him, hardly daring to believe his words.

"You don't mean…"

His tail flicked casually as if it were the most unimportant subject in the world. "None know our ways but us ourselves," he said cryptically.

Nala growled angrily, nearly launching herself at him before remembering her position.

"What have you done with him?"

He shrugged, gesturing toward the shifting sands.

"It's a big world out there, princess. He could be anywhere."

The fur rose on Nala's back at the endearment. "Yes, he could. But you know where, don't you?"

"I didn't say that. Lionesses always jump to conclusions." He grinned. "Just like an antelope."

The pride laughed raucously, stopped only by Nala's contemptuous gaze.

"Well, if he isn't here," she moved to pass the lion, but he blocked her exit from the circle.

"Hang on." He couldn't help smiling a little at her resolve. "I'm Ramenai."

She simply nodded, annoyed. "Nala."

His breath came in a light hiss. "Nala… beautiful."

The word rocketed her back to another time and place, though not so long ago. She sank to the ground, eyes wild with uncontrollable panic. "No… _no…_ stay away from me… you CAN'T!" she cried.

Ramenai stepped closer in concern. "I haven't done anything."

She didn't seem to hear, and he licked her gently. "What's wrong?"

Nala flinched away, opening her eyes inches from his dark-brown paws.

"Wait…" she looked up into his face. "You're not… you're not _him._"

She calmed almost instantly, getting to her feet and bowing her head in shame.

"I'm so sorry," she whispered.

Ramenai still regarded her with alarm. "What happened to you?"

Nala glanced around at the other pride members, as if to say she wouldn't speak in front of them. He took the hint and sent them away with a flick of his tail.

The group proceeded to recline a few yards away, grooming each other and digging nests in the sand.

Ramenai's gaze returned to hers. "Now, what's wrong?"

Nala couldn't look at him as she spoke. "I was… raped… by our leader. Several months ago."

She heard his sharp intake of breath at the statement and looked up to find him glaring in disbelief. "So that's what you're looking for," he mused.

She started. "What?"

He regarded her with a compassionate expression. "You're chasing freedom."


	14. Companions on the Journey

**A/N: I'm TERRIBLY sorry about the delay, but the usual routine gets in the way: school, musical practice, four stories at once, school, four stories, musical practice, four stories, did I mention four separate stories? Anyway, I tried my best with this chapter, hope you like it.**

**Phantomfreak07**

**Chapter 13 – Companions on the Journey**

Nala spent the evening hunting in the company of the rogue clan. She was surprised by how well fed they looked; she had always heard that rouges were scrawny, and their prides were all contaminated with rabies. This was certainly not true of Ramenai's tribe. They were better groomed than the Pridelanders!

Ramenai had agreed to escort her to the edge of the desert, assuring her it wouldn't take more than a few days. "Our kin have lived here for years," he boasted. "We could find a rabbit with our eyes closed."

Nala laughed. "That's because you use your nose!"

He grinned. "Of course. Finally, someone sharper than the rest."

She cocked her head. "What do you mean?"

"No one understands when I say that. They don't get it."

Nala snorted. "Wow."

"So… what's Simba like?"

Nala shivered at the memories. "He was so confident… he couldn't wait to be king. He rescued me from a group of hyenas when we were only cubs. And then… he was gone."

Ramenai blinked sympathetically. "I'm sorry."

Nala tossed her head, as if brushing it off. "It's alright. I'm over it."

But he had seen the tears in her eyes. "No, you're not." He stepped closer to comfort her. "You don't have to be strong all the time, you know."

She turned away, her voice like ice. "Yes. I do."

"Why won't you let me help you?" he growled, upset by her persistence in being left alone.

"I learned years ago not to trust anyone. Scar… our leader… he killed my mother because she didn't want to be his mate."

Ramenai hissed angrily. "I never heard of a lion, a leader much less, sinking so low."

She snorted contemptuously. "Well, believe it. We'd better be going, this place definitely isn't fit for our pride to live in."

Ramenai sighed, but flicked his tail toward the pride nonetheless.

"Let's go!"

One of the younger males sauntered up, eyeing Nala with pure lust that he didn't bother to conceal. "Why should we keep moving? We could do with a reprieve."

He purred the word, and Ramenai snarled in protest.

"I know what you're on about, Zanat, and the answer is _no._"

The young lion licked his muzzle. "What's wrong with one –"

Ramenai leapt to his feet. "I said NO!"

Zanat cowered. "Okay, okay, I was just—"

"I know what you _were just_," the leader growled. "And let me tell you, if you tried she would have you down in less than ten seconds."

Nala shot Zanat a 'don't mess with me' look and he took off. "Yessir, Ramenai. Sorry to be making trouble."

Nala purred with quiet laughter. "There's one in every family, I take it?"

Ramenai rolled his eyes. "Of course."

If they were making progress across the sand, Nala couldn't tell. Everywhere she looked was the same.

"How do you find your way when everything's alike?" she asked, striding up to match Ramenai's pace.

"Scents… wind direction… that sort of thing."

By the second day, Nala found herself meandering along in a complete daze, utterly bored with the redundant landscape. Therefore, she nearly jumped out of her skin when Zanat spoke from beside her.

"So, what are the Pridelands like?"

Nala snarled in fright. "Where did you come from?"

He smirked. "I've been here the entire time. So?"

She exhaled slowly. "Well, before the hyenas took over it was the most beautiful place you could imagine. The trees were all green, there were antelopes, elephants, zebras, giraffes, gazelles, cheetahs, wildebeest –"

"Plenty of prey, it sounds like."

"And we all lived just fine. But then, they came. And it rained the night Scar took over… one last time. It hasn't rained since. The land is dry, more barren than this desert. The water hole evaporated, splitting an enormous crevice through the land, and all the other animals have pretty much disappeared. The grass is so hard it pokes into you, and if a fire started then all would be lost. Then again," she glanced wistfully at the swirling sand, "there's not a lot to lose anyway."

Zanat purred sympathetically. "Sounds rough."

She nodded. "So I came out here to find a new place to live; I'm hoping there's something beyond all this sand."

He grinned. "Your hope's right."

She blinked. "What are you talking about?"

"There's an oasis just east of here; that's where we're going. It's all green, you'd like it."

"Does it have water, then?"

He laughed. "Of course! We drop by every once in a while if prey gets too scarce for us. It's not that often, mind you. We usually wander around from place to place."

"Is your life hard?"

"I used to think so, when I was a cub. It seemed to me like there was never enough prey; it was only a few rabbits or whatever else was around. But your stomach develops after a few years, so you don't need to eat as much as a normal lion would. I would never be able to stomach a gazelle in one meal."

Nala was surprised. "Really? They're the smallest we have."

He shrugged. "See what I mean? It would take me at least a week to get through all that. An elephant would rot before we could finish it."

Nala suddenly lifted her head and sniffed the air.

"Something wrong?" Zanat asked.

"No… come on!" She darted forward, racing ahead of the rest of the pride.

"Where are you going?" he called, chasing after her.

"Can't you smell that?"

"What?"

He was able to tackle her as the others hurried behind them.

"Nala, what is it?" Ramenai cocked his head, also sniffing.

"I smell the gourd juice… we're almost there!" she exclaimed.

"Nala, there aren't any gourds around," said Zanat gently. "It's the desert's mirages. You're inside your head again; there's nothing here."

She gave him a hard look. "Are you sure? I swear, it was there… like I'd never left home."

"Sorry Nala," Ramenai said. "We should sleep now, though. Conserving energy is one of the first things you learn after you're out here for a day or so."

As she laid down to sleep, Nala smiled at the fact that she had made these new friends. They made traveling an adventure instead of a trial, and for that she was glad.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**sigh 'There's one in every family, sire.' That was a good line. Also: 'Whenever he gets dirty, you can take him out and beat him.' And:**

'_**I've got a lovely bunch of coconuts… there they are all standing in a row, big ones, small ones, some as big as your HEAD!'**_

**Oooh, good times. My girls in math know what I'm talking about (if they ever read this) ROCK ON!**

**Hope you liked it, now go press the button and tell me what to do. Thankies!**


	15. Important AN! Read it!

**Hey all, I just wanted to let you know that the stories are on hold until Easter. I've got ideas, I swear I do, (and Guide & Guardian is almost finished! Yea!) but I'm giving up for Lent.**

**FYI: Lent: Catholic period of 40 days before Easter, beginning on Ash Wednesday, and we can't eat meat on Fridays and we have to give up something for the entire period of said 40 days. sigh sometimes I despise my religion's traditions. O well. But I promise, when I come back, I'll have updates for everything!**

**PS: I would update now but I'm grounded AGAIN so… hopefully sometime in the VERY NEAR future that curse will be removed. There is always hope.**

**Don't give up on me yet, guys!**

**Phantomfreak07**


	16. Paradise Found

**A/N: Hey, look who's back! It gets better from here on out, I'm taking Lent to think through all the plots of my stories so I can end a few and start another!**

**I know I said I'd post after Lent, but I'm so happy to have finished the chapters early that I wanna post now!**

**Chapter 14 – Paradise**

Nala forgot her hunger as morning dawned again. With Ramenai, Zanat, and the rest of the pride close behind, she stalked across the sands toward the faint smell of grass.

"Pace yourselves!" she heard Ramenai tell the others. "We've still got a ways to go."

"What do you mean?" Nala asked. "Can't you smell how close it is?"

He lifted his head to check the air. "The desert plays tricks on us always, Nala. Remember that."

They continued on in silence for awhile.

Finally Zanat accosted her again. "Nala," he said slowly, "What are you going to do when we get to the oasis?"

She considered, noting the compassion in his voice. "Well, I'm not very sure yet. To be honest, I wasn't even sure I would make it this far."

He smiled. "It already feels like you've been with us forever. I wish you could stay here."

Nala looked perplexed. She hadn't thought of the effect she might have on this ragtag group. "Zanat, I… I don't think I could live like this. I'm too used to the life we had back home."

"But you've lived under that regime for years," he argued. "And you had more to eat yesterday than in all the years since Simba died, you said it yourself."

"He's not dead!" she cried out, backing away from him.

"But it was seven years ago," he pointed out. "How would any lion, especially one accommodated to your living, survive out here for more than a couple days?"

"I don't know!" she snarled, suddenly fierce. "But if anyone could do it, Simba could!"

"Calm down, both of you!" Ramenai finally intervened. "We're getting closer, there's no point in stopping now."

Nala gave Zanat a last look before stalking away, trying to hold back angry tears. She privately asked herself why she still clung to the idea that Simba was still alive; even these lions seemed to have given up on him. _He is a brother to me,_ she thought. _I can't accept what everyone thinks._

She glanced up from her musings and caught a flash of green on the desert's rocky ground. Adrenaline shot through her like an electric shock and she leapt forward.

"Come on, all of you!" she cried. "There it is!"

Nala stopped at the top of a rise, looking straight into the lushest forest she had ever seen. Ramenai padded quietly up behind her, and she was surprised by his husky tone.

"I really hope you find him, Nala. And if not, well…"

She turned to see him scuffing the ground with a paw.

"You're one of the best friends I've ever had," she said gently. "I would never forget you."

He looked up. "Be careful. You can't trust many animals anymore. If you need us, just come to the edge of the grass and call."

She smiled and licked his cheek. "Thanks for everything, Ramenai."

Zanat butted him out of the way. "What about me?"

Nala laughed. "You too!"

She nudged him playfully and turned back to the greenery of the jungle.

Luck: a small warthog was edging toward a fallen tree, completely focused on a beetle. Nala crouched in the grass, salivating as if she hadn't eaten in weeks. He looked up just as she leaped through the air. With a shriek, he turned tail and ran as fast as his stubby legs would go, Nala right on his heels.

As she crested another small dip, Nala saw that the warthog was stuck under an enormous tree root. She snarled in triumph and leaped again. Unfortunately, so intent was she on securing a meal that she failed to notice the scruffy lion who cleared the root to defend her prize for himself. The arrogant son of an antelope! Nala spat in rage and clawed his mane wildly, all the while trying to figure out where she had seen him before. At first she thought he was one of Ramenai's pride, but they were all a reddish-brown color and his was a golden coat. The other side of her mind didn't care who he was, she just knew she was hungry and he was in her way.

She flipped him with ease, both front paws embedded in his chest fur.

He gasped for breath and she glared at him. Then he did something that caught her completely off-guard. He recognized her.

"Nala?"

Her anger turned to apprehension as she backed away.

"Who are you?"

He grinned sheepishly.

"Nala, it's me… it's Simba."

Her eyes widened, and in an instant Nala recognized him too. The eyes, the careless way his mane hung in his eyes.

"Simba!" she leapt at him again, this time in a frenzy of excitement.

"This is so cool!" he cried, jumping in circles with her. "What are you doing here?"

She stopped. "What do you mean, 'What am I doing here?' What are you doing here?"

A small voice decided to make its presence known at this moment.

"WHAT'S GOIN' ON?"

She glanced down to find a tiny meerkat standing on tiptoe on Simba's paws.

Simba hurriedly made introductions. "Timon, this is my best friend, Nala."

The little animal seemed offended. _"Friend?"_

"Yeah…" Simba didn't notice, but glanced over his shoulder at the warthog still clamped under the tree.

"Pumbaa, come here!"

Nala smiled in spite of herself. In the excitement, she had completely forgotten that he was still stuck. Luckily Pumbaa dislodged himself without much complaint and waddled over.

"Pleased to make your acquaintance," he said.

Nala laughed. All this and he still remembered manners. "The pleasure's mine," she replied.

"Wait a second!" Timon yelled. "Hold everything! Ok, Simba," he looked up, "you know her, and she knows you. But she wants to eat him, and everyone's okay with this…?"

Simba and Nala glanced at Pumbaa when Timon gestured in his direction, then looked at each other. It was clear that Nala had immediately dismissed the idea of devouring Pumbaa, but Timon had gone spastic.

"DID I MISS SOMETHING?"

In a flash, Nala remembered home. Their pride, the invasion, Taka, Sarabi…

"Wait until everyone finds out you've lived here all along!" she exclaimed. "And what will your mother think?"

Simba shuddered and didn't meet her eyes. "They don't have to know," he said evasively.

Nala shook her head. "Of course they do, they all think you died!"

That turned him around. "What?"

"Well, Scar told us about the stampede…"

Simba stamped his paw impatiently. "What else did he tell you?"

Nala's tail flicked the ground in equal impatience. "What else matters? Simba, since you're alive, you're the _king_."

"What are you talkin' about?" Timon interrupted loudly. "He's not a king, he's our friend!"

Simba blew out his breath. "No, Timon… she's right."

The little meerkat's jaw dropped. "Are you kidding?"

"I'm still the same," Simba argued.

"Nope," Timon countered. "Now you have _power!_"

Nala cut in as gracefully as she could. "Could you excuse us for awhile?"

Timon wasn't buying it. He clambered up on Pumbaa's back, scoffing. "Whatever she has to say can be said in front of us, right Simba?"

Simba hesitated. "No, you should probably go."

Pumbaa waddled off into the dense leaves and Nala nuzzled Simba tenderly.

"I've missed you so much!"

"Me, too," he said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**A/N: I wasn't really sure how to end this chapter, but the rest will be interesting, after all she hasn't told him about Taka yet, so… yeah. I'll leave it at that. Now you have to go leave a review or I won't ever update again. :) jk guys, u kno that by now…**

**Phantomfreak07**


	17. The Past Can Hurt

**A/N: Glad y'all liked it, I'll see what I can come up with for the rest. :)**

**Chapter 15 – The Past Can Hurt**

As much as Nala tried to enjoy wandering the jungle with her long-lost best friend, her mind had other ideas. An unbidden image of Scar and Taka entered her mind's eye as Simba tried to nuzzle her, and she flinched away.

"What's wrong?"

She looked at him quickly, trying to calm down. "Nothing, it's just… a chill."

He nodded and took off ahead of her.

Nala shook her head. He had changed so much. There was no longer the sense of responsibility he had had as a cub, aching to rule their pride like his father before him. He had traded responsibility for reckless fun and danger.

Nala backed hastily away from a pool as Simba flew into it, letting go of a vine in midair. She looked out over the ledge and he surfaced, pulling her in with him. It was cold! She leapt out of the water gasping and shivering. Simba's mane hung in his eyes as he clambered out with a goofy grin. Smirking playfully, she shoved him back into the water and raced away.

"Was that enough of a chill for ya?" he joked as they ran across open grass in the dusky light, drying their coats and scattering flocks of tropical birds.

She laughed as they play-fought. He overbalanced her and they tumbled down a small hill, sprawling in the soft grass.

Nala smiled, licked his cheek, and nearly laughed aloud at the surprise on his face. He was still a little cub.

X-X-X-X-X

As the pair crossed an enormous, moss-covered log, the monster in Nala's brain fought its way out again. She glanced down at the water distractedly as Simba asked, "So why did you come out here?"

She sighed. "I came out here… because of Scar. He's taken over the Pridelands completely, you have no idea of the damage…"

He rolled his eyes and she stepped in front of him angrily. "You wouldn't recognize it! The water hole is completely dried up, it's only an enormous crack in the land now! There's barely any grass, Rafiki's tree has lost almost all of its leaves, and the hyenas are starting to kill _us_ because there's no food!"

Shock and anger blazed in Simba's eyes. And yet… he flicked his tail and looked at the ground. "Nala, you don't understand. I can't go back."

"You have to! You're the king, you have to kill him!"

He looked at her with vacant eyes.

"No… He'll kill me."

"What are you talking about? He's so much older than you."

Simba threw himself into a vine hammock and his expression turned angry.

"How did you get here, anyway?"

"I… I ran away. I found a pride of rouges, and they brought me here."

He stared at her. "Rouges? You actually _trusted _rouges?"

Her eyes narrowed. "Yes. And don't talk to me about trust when you befriended two prey animals."

Simba grew fierce. "Don't talk about them like that!"

Her ears drew back, and he was instantly sorry for the entire conversation. "There _is_ something wrong. Why are you so afraid? It's me, it's just me. We've known each other forever, Nala, what's going on?"

Nala's body froze as the memories washed over her. "I… he killed my mother."

"_What?"_

"Because she wouldn't be his mate! And…"

Her eyes grew wild again. "And… and then he… I couldn't stop him…"

Angry and shameful tears filled her eyes as he stared at her, and she continued in a broken whisper. "There's a cub… Taka… _his cub…_"

Simba's anguished roar echoed through the night air.

"How can he… I never would have thought…"

Her face had turned expressionless.

"So that's why you're so uncomfortable."

He licked her shoulder gently and it seemed to shake her out of her frozen state.

"You have to come back now! Please, Simba, before your mother is killed…"

But Simba turned distant again in a flash.

"I can't go back."

"After what I just told you, and you still can't go back?"

She edged away from him, disbelieving.

"I thought you cared about me more than that… I love you."

He sighed and said again, "You wouldn't understand."

Nala's tail lashed angrily. "What is there to understand?"

"_Hakuna matata._ Sometimes bad things happen, and you can't do anything about them. There's no point in worrying."

"So you mean…" she hardened. "You've changed too much, what's happened to you? If your father was alive—"

"If my father was alive, I'd be home right now and none of this would have happened!" he yelled. "But he's not, so drop it, okay? I'm not the same and that's all there is to it."

"But something happened to you, too," she argued. "I'd understand if you told me…"

"No!" he stalked off the log, and she sighed.

_If he isn't going to help, I'm going home._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**A/N: So here we go, heading for home. _On the road again…_ Ok, sorry. :) I enjoy emotional conflicts like this, hope I didn't tie it too close to the movie for you. And in explanation of Nala's behavior (before you review about it), yes she is getting over the ordeal, but it's still there and Scar is still a threat in her imagination. And Simba, dear Simba. He has his own memories to deal with. Go review and tell me how you liked it!**

**Phantomfreak07**


	18. He's Gone

**Chapter 16 – He's Gone**

Nala snarled as she stalked off through the brush. Sometimes he could be such a pigheaded idiot! Her tail lashed in the deep green leaves as she padded through the jungle. All through the night she traced the paths she and Simba had taken. There was the flattened grass at the bottom of the hill… here, the small water hole with a waterfall and mossy rocks.

The night seemed to wear on and on. Nala eventually gave up pacing and rolled onto her back, gazing at the bright stars. It had been so long since she'd done this, and she felt almost foolish at first; it was a game she and Simba had played as cubs. They tried to find things in the stars, like a baby elephant, and would point them out to each other.

Faint rays of pinkish light began to shine through the fog as Nala meandered endlessly through the jungle. She cocked her head for a moment: there was a faint snuffling sound through the trees. She peered through and was not at all surprised to see Timon and Pumbaa still fast asleep. She padded silently over to them and nudged Timon awake.

"Wake up, it's me."

"Hmmm?" he turned sleepily, then let out an earsplitting yell, which woke Pumbaa, who in turn also began screaming.

Nala rolled her eyes.

"Calm down, it's okay! It's just me!"

Timon shook a tiny meerkat finger at her. "Don't _ever_ do that again. I hate carnivores."

She sighed. "Have you seen Simba anywhere?"

"Wasn't he with you?" he shot back.

"Well…" she averted her gaze. "He was, but—"

A crazy laugh sounded from the tree overhead.

"You're lookin' in de wrong place," called a brightly colored baboon. "He is no longer here."

"What?" Nala recognized him as the shaman from the Pridelands. "Where is he?"

The monkey bowed his head. "The king has returned."

And he was gone.

Nala could hardly believe it. "He's gone back! It worked!"

"What are you talkin' about?" Timon scoffed, hopping off Pumbaa's nose.

"Where'd he go? What worked? And who's the monkey?"

"Simba's gone back to challenge Scar—"

"Who?"

"Scar," she repeated.

"Who has a scar?" asked Pumbaa.

"No, it's his uncle."

"The monkey's his uncle?" Timon eyed her apprehensively.

"NO!" she took a deep breath. "Simba's gone back _home_ to _challenge_ Scar so he can be king."

Pumbaa sat on his haunches, but Timon didn't buy it.

Instead, he scratched his head thoughtfully.

"Y'know, that still doesn't answer the monkey question."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**A/N: This one was a bit rushed, but I completely forgot about this part in the movie:) So I had to come back and write it in, otherwise there would have been a little hole in the story, and I know how faithful some of us are, at least a few would've asked why this part wasn't in it. :) R&R!**

**Phantomfreak07**


	19. Deception

**Chapter 17 – Heading Home**

Nala felt like she could have pranced the entire way home. Simba… Simba was coming home, Simba was going to be their king! Yet she was so deep in private thoughts that she accidentally spat angrily in Ramenai's face as she erupted from between the leaves.

He hissed in irritation, shaking his mane.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Ramenai!" Nala exclaimed, coming back to reality.

Zanat appeared at Ramenai's side. "Nice greeting," he said dryly.

She frowned at him. "What are you both doing here anyway?"

"Nala, don't you remember?" Ramenai asked gently. "We promised that we'd wait for you in case you needed anything."

"And it looks like it was a good thing we did," Zanat added. "What's happened?"

"What are you talking about?"

He rolled his eyes. "You jumped out of the brush spitting in Ramenai's face, something must have happened."

Nala smiled. "Yes… I found Simba."

Ramenai watched her, interested. "And?"

"And… well, we had an argument because he didn't want to come home. But I don't know… something I said must have gotten through to him, because I just found out this morning that he left. Everything's going to be alright again!"

Ramenai smiled, but he also looked a little disappointed.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing… it's just that I was hoping that… if he hadn't listened to you, I thought maybe you would want to live with us."

Nala thought for a moment, then grinned mischievously. "I have a better idea."

He frowned. "What?"

"Well, you see, Scar isn't the only one ruling the Pridelands. He has hundreds of hyenas scattered all over the place just to help him out. We're going to need more than just the lionesses in our pride to defeat all of them. Do you want to help us?"

"And then what would happen?"

"You could live with us."

"But Nala," Zanat interrupted, "you already know that we can't eat as much as you."

She shrugged. "So what? It's not like there's a lot to eat right now anyway."

Zanat glanced at Ramenai, who raised an eyebrow. "She's got a point."

He looked at her. "I don't know how the rest of the pride would take it."

Zanat bounded up. "I'll be right back."

A few moments later he returned, looking triumphant. "It's a smashing idea! Let's do it!"

Nala and Ramenai burst out laughing.

"We don't have a lot of time, and Simba will need us as soon as we get there," Nala pointed out.

Ramenai's tail brushed the dirt. "Let's go!"

X-X-X-X-X

The rogue pride raced across the desert in half the time of their first journey, so that they reached the outskirts of the Pridelands at dusk on the second day. Ramenai raised his head, sniffing the air. He snorted in disgust.

"Filth," he spat, in response to the questioning looks. "Death runs rampant in this land. I barely recognize it from when we used to wander near; it was always filled with lush greenery and ample prey."

Nala looked at her paws, then back up at him. "It will return to the way we once knew," she declared, "when Simba claims his place."

She perked up as her eyes roamed ahead of them. "There he is!"

She took off, leaving the others behind.

"Simba, wait! Wait up!"

He turned, eyes filled with the new horror of discovering his home in shambles.

Simba lowered his gaze in shame as she caught up.

"I… didn't want to believe you."

She rubbed against him. "What made you turn around?"

He chuckled darkly. "Well, you might say I got sense knocked into me."

Simba rolled his eyes. "And there's a lump to prove that. But this is supposed to be my kingdom. And as far as I know, I'm the only one fighting for it."

Nala snorted. "Excuse me? What am I supposed to do? I'm fighting as well."

He offered her a sympathetic smile. "It'll be dangerous."

She scoffed. "I laugh at danger."

"D'you guys see somethin' funny that I don't?"

They spun around. Timon and Pumbaa stood on the ledge behind them.

"What are you doing here?" Simba asked.

Timon scooted to the edge of the rock. "We're s'posed to fight yer uncle for _this_ place?"

Clearly it wasn't on his top ten list of paradises.

Simba shook his head good-naturedly as they all turned to look at the empty landscape again. "Yes. It's my home."

Timon heaved an enormous sigh. "Fine, I guess that means we're with ya till the end."

If it weren't for the circumstances, Nala would have been laughing at what happened next. Timon and Pumbaa actually danced a _hula_. In any case, it allowed her and Simba to slip past a guard of hyenas unnoticed, and for that she was extremely grateful.

"Find my mother and rally the others," Simba instructed, "I have to find Scar."

She nodded and leaped from the rock, landing lightly in the dirt. Grass was now completely nonexistent. With all the hyenas gathered primarily around Pride Rock, Nala was able to stalk quickly to the small group of lionesses, clustered near Rafiki's tree once again.

"Sarabi…" she began, but at the same moment Scar thundered from the rock's peak, **"Sarabi!"**

The other lionesses stood in shock as Nala once again walked in their midst.

"Nala…" Raka padded up to her, nuzzling her shoulder. "Where did you go?"

"I went to the desert," she began, "and I found—"

But at that moment a loud smack echoed over the still land, and a deafening roar shook the air like thunder. All thought of her tale was lost as Nala spun around.

"Sarabi, _no_!"

She led the others up the sloping rock as fast as she could go. Simba stood over his mother, facing Scar with hatred smoldering in his eyes. Nala rushed forward as Simba advanced on his uncle, helping Sarabi to her feet. She was surprised to see Malena also nudging her up. Malena sent Nala an apologetic glance.

"After you left, only Zira and Talani still sided with _him_."

Nala nodded as they turned to face the confrontation.

"They think I'm king." Scar indicated the hyenas perched over the rock.

"We don't!" Nala stepped out boldly. "Simba is king."

"Yes, yes…" he mused, leering at her. "But still… I would loathe being responsible for a relative's death, would you not, Simba?"

Simba growled, but Nala became troubled.

"What's he talking about, Simba?"

A helplessness came into his eyes, and Nala knew this was the secret he hadn't been willing to share.

Scar was sneering again. "You mean to say you haven't told them? Well, now's your big chance. Go ahead, Simba. Who is responsible for Mufasa's death?"

The lionesses glared at Scar as he slunk past, but as their gazes moved to Simba, Nala realized how powerless he looked.

Simba glowered at Scar for a moment, then said in barely a whisper:

"I am."

Nala was horror-struck. Simba, kill his own father? Sarabi ran to her son.

"It can't be true. Please… it's not true?"

He couldn't look at her. "It's true."

A ruthlessness emerged from Scar as he said this. "Murderer!"

"What? No! No, it was an accident!" Simba pleaded.

"It's your fault he's dead, is it not?"

"Yes."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Sorry guys, but I have to end it there. The next one will be up in a few days, but I needed to cut it off somewhere and it seemed a decent moment. Sorry for the inconvenience, I know you all love this story!**

**Phantomfreak07**


	20. Reinforcements

**Chapter 18 – Reinforcements**

As Scar's interrogation of Simba continued, his pace quickened and he began to slowly back Simba off the peak of Pride Rock.

"Thanks to you, Mufasa isn't here to save you this time," he snarled, "and now everyone knows it!"

Nala's mind burst from its daze when Simba slipped backwards and the grass below him simultaneously caught fire.

"No, Simba!"

She tried to jump forward, but a row of ferocious hyenas held the lionesses at bay. They were forced to wait helplessly as Simba clung to the edge of the rock.

Nala glanced over her shoulder and looked at Raka.

"Where's Talani and Zira?"

Raka's tail flicked the ground nervously, her eyes still on Scar's back.

"He killed Talani… Zira's probably still in the Shadowlands."

"Why is she there?"

"Scar thought it would be safer to raise the cub away from us. He probably thought we would kill it."

Suddenly, a deafening roar interrupted their conversation. Simba was pinning Scar to the rock.

"Murderer!" he roared.

"Simba, don't, please!" Scar argued.

"Tell them!"

Scar began to protest, but Simba's paw pressed into his throat and he relented. But even though Nala strained to catch his words, she only heard an angry hiss.

"So they can hear you," Simba growled, pressing harder.

"I KILLED MUFASA!"

Rage consumed every lioness, and they ran forward as one. The hyenas had raced ahead to protect Scar, kicking Simba off him, but Nala batted them away.

Within minutes, however, ten hyenas had backed Nala and Sarabi into a corner. Nala recognized Banzai, his tongue lolling out of his mouth in anticipation.

"Nobody to protect you, princess," he yipped.

"We'll see about that," another voice thundered.

They all looked up. On the rock above Nala and Sarabi stood a reddish-brown lion with a wild mane, his eyes flickering in the firelight. He leapt down, scattering the hyena pack in every direction.

He turned around and Nala rubbed his shoulder, purring.

"Ramenai, where did you come from?"

He cocked an eyebrow and kicked another hyena through the air.

"Did you honestly think we would bring you home, then leave?" he turned serious. "We _don't_ run an escort service, contrary to your opinion."

She smiled and swiped at a hyena preparing to spring at him.

"Come on, then! We need to find Simba."

The three of them dashed across Pride Rock, seeing hyenas clash with pale and reddish lions alike.

"Well, it looks like we're pretty even—" Nala began as they joined the fray.

A grayish carcass sailed overhead and Zanat ran past. "Nope; _now_ we're even!"

The hyenas were quite a force, and it took awhile before Nala was able to push through their ranks to the cave entrance. She peered inside. Nothing.

"Where is he?" she roared.

The hyenas all laughed. "He's up on the rock!"

"You mean he's never been here in the first place?" Tunai cried.

The pack whooped crazily, and Nala took that as a definite yes. But now they were backed into the cave by about twenty beasts, with no way to get out.

"Zazu!" Tunai cried, spotting the bird. "We thought he'd killed you!"

"No, of course not!" he squawked. "But get me out of here before they do!"

Nala spied a crevice in the rock at the side of the cave. "Sorry Zazu, but you'll probably be safer in there; they can't open it to get you. Zanat, help me!"

Ignoring Zazu's startled squawk of "Rouges!", they clawed the crevice to an opening. "Let's go!"

Everyone dashed out and stood to catch their breath. A sudden yell of "Hiiii-yaaaaa!" made them all peer over the rock again, and Nala almost laughed in relief. Timon and Pumbaa had come back! They drove through the hyenas guarding the entrance and dashed off to do damage elsewhere.

That was the one thing about hyenas, Nala thought. They were leaderless, often following impulses and not working together.

"If we all do this as a group, they'll run in droves," she said. "Here's what we do…"

Tunai leaped down from the rock, snarling like she could take on the pack.

"Rrarrarrrar!"

The hyenas laughed wildly and formed a tight circle around her. None moved.

Ramenai's deafening roar stopped them in their tracks and they all looked up. He was quite a sight, Nala admitted as she slunk around behind them with Malena, Raka and Sarabi. The flames were now becoming dangerous, edging up the sides of Pride Rock, and sparks and ash flew everywhere. With his reddish coat and glowing eyes, Ramenai looked like a beast out of hell.

"It really _is_ Mufasa's ghost!" one yelped, and they turned to run as he leaped down. Nala snarled in one's face and he screamed. She batted him toward the edge and he plunged over, still screaming about Mufasa's ghost. The others followed, racing down the sides without a care for the flames.

Nala glanced up in time to see Simba flip Scar off the ledge; he landed heavily in the dirt, to face the wrath of his former colleagues.

She turned to the other lions -- the Pridelanders and Ramenai's pride -- to assess the damage. Many were cut and bleeding, but all were satisfied that the hyenas were gone. Their shrieks of triumph at Scar's demise were soon drowned out by a cleansing rain.

Nala breathed in the scent of the rain, reveling in their victory. Simba staggered down from the pinnacle of Pride Rock and she rushed to meet him.

"I love you."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Time to stop again. :) Review! **

**Phantomfreak07**


	21. Banished

**A/N: This one has a bit of fluff in it, but Nala turns a bit OOC and goes really icy later. (Just a little heads-up note.)**

**Chapter 19 – Banished**

Simba glared at Ramenai's pride apprehensively. "Who are you?"

Ramenai kept his head raised. "Friends of Nala's. We met when she crossed the desert, and we wanted to help."

Nala interceded. "Simba, I would have died without them."

Simba nodded. "Thank you. Our pride would be gone if not for you as well."

He looked out over the plain and heaved a sigh. "It's going to take awhile for this to become what it once was. I only hope that nothing as bad as Scar's reign descends over it again."

Malena bowed her head in shame, then suddenly looked up. "Nala… Zira might still be out in the Shadowlands… if you want to find the cub…"

Nala glanced at Simba. "Yes." Her tone was steely.

"First," Simba said as they turned, "are there any others here who would still swear allegiance to Scar? Anyone?"

Everyone shook their heads, Malena still keeping her eyes on the ground. Nala nuzzled her comfortingly.

"It's okay," she whispered, "you turned away from him."

Malena nodded, and they set off for the graveyard.

As the pride crested a hill, the memories flooded back to Nala. She and Simba had ducked away from Zazu and had quite an adventure here. Luckily Mufasa was still alive, otherwise she and Simba would both be dead. The enormous elephant skull was still guarding the entrance to the graveyard. Timon clambered onto one of its tusks, his head snapping back and forth looking for signs of predators.

"Tch," he scoffed, "they musta heard us comin' and flew the coop."

He stepped on a particularly weak section of the old bone and fell through with a shriek.

"Timon, don't be playin' around," Pumbaa scolded him. "We've gotta help."

He picked up the meerkat on his own tusks and set off after the lions, who were edging carefully around the ancient carcasses.

Raka lifted her head. "Can anyone smell anything?"

Nala scented the air. "No; just decay. The rain probably washed away anything else. We'll have to find her without tracking."

They followed each other up a steep incline of bones, and Nala remembered again: This was where she and Simba had been trapped, against the wall and behind an enormous ribcage.

"Simba…" she whispered.

"I know," he said. "I remember too."

The group fanned out. If Zira was here, she wouldn't be able to escape the way they had come.

Ramenai's eyes flickered, and a growl formed deep in his throat.

"She's there."

Through the ribcage, they could see a lioness with unkempt brown fur lying with a cub beside her. A flash of cream told her that it was indeed Taka. He was play-fighting between her large paws, snarling squeakily.

"Zira!" Simba roared. "We know you're here! Come out, now!"

Taka cried in fright, and Zira stood up quickly.

"Who are you?" she snarled.

"Scar's been defeated, Zira. It's over."

She slunk between the bones, Taka following with his ears back and tail against the ground. Zira's eyes blazed when she saw Nala.

"Back already?" she said quietly. "Are you going to raise your son now?"

Nala stared back defiantly, but said nothing.

Taka nudged Zira's paw looking for comfort, but she pushed him in front of her, exposing him to the angry creatures now forming a circle around them.

Ramenai's brow furrowed. "This… this is your son, Nala?"

Her eyes softened as she looked at the cub, but her tone was harsh. "No. It is Scar's son."

But Taka was coming toward her on unsteady paws.

"Mama," he said.

She growled at him and he backed away, looking scared again.

"I'm not your mother," she said softly. "She has always taken care of you."

She indicated Zira, who recoiled.

"Nala, you can't—"

"Don't tell me what I can and can't do!" she exploded. "You didn't have to endure what I did, before and after he was born! I wanted a life that was mine! But no, I had to do as Scar said or lose my life. Those games are over, Zira. If you want to raise him, then do so, but I will never accept him as my son."

Zira seemed to be in shock.

Taka trundled back to her side, mewing pitifully.

"Mama?" he said, gazing up at her with wide eyes.

She looked back at him, and there was a longing in her eyes that Nala had never seen before.

"Yes, Taka. Yes."

Simba stepped in front of Nala, his tail flicking back and forth.

"It's me, Zira. Simba."

She regarded him warily. "I thought you were dead."

"So did everyone else. But now Scar is dead, and I've—"

"_What?"_ she snarled. "Who did it?"

He glared back at her. "I did. And if you still owe allegiance to him—"

"He was… he was more than a mate," she cried angrily. "And you just see fit to walk back in here and kill him?"

"Yes, I did." His eyes narrowed. "And for maintaining your loyalty to him, you are banished forever from the Pridelands."

"And where am I to go?" she replied. "The cub is too young for me to leave—"

"Then take him with you," said Simba dismissively. "None here will care for him. You have one day to take your leave."

They turned to go, but Zira yelled after him. "One day, Simba, one day I will return! And both of you will regret sending the child with me!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**A/N: Oooh, dramatic ending. Well, like I said, I think Nala was a bit OOC with how coldly she was acting toward Taka, but… that's for you to decide. I think the next chapter is gonna be the end, so hope you enjoyed the story!**

**Comments, reviews, you know what to do. **

**Phantomfreak07**


	22. Life Goes On

**Chapter 20 – Life Goes On**

**Nala's POV**

It's been about three years since Scar's regime ended. The hyenas all ran off, and they haven't been seen since. Life still isn't completely normal again, but it goes on nonetheless. There is grass again, and the water hole and river are slowly refilling with each passing rain. Rafiki's tree is now a monument in my mind, standing in the middle of the Pridelands through it all.

I have borne Simba a cub, very recently in fact. Kiara is a beautiful little cub, and she takes after Simba more than she will ever know. I still think of Taka, every once in awhile, and I wonder how his life is. When Zira was banished, she left for a harsh piece of land just west of here, and it was deemed the Outlands. I never regret my decision: I never loved the cub. He was a constant reminder to me of the nightmare that was Scar, and I couldn't live with it hanging over me.

Ramenai has been extremely supportive as well. They left after seeing Kiara born, though we requested that they stay here with us. Food is more plentiful in the Pridelands than it will ever be in the desert, but they still declined. I am not very concerned about their lifestyle, but I do believe a piece of Ramenai's heart was broken when he discovered that Simba was returning home with me. I think he secretly wished that I could stay with him, and I know that whichever place I would have chosen, I would have been quite content. To this day I still wander out to the edge of the Prideland border, remembering those days when I lived with them. If I am lucky, Ramenai is there and we talk for awhile, keeping each other up-to-date on the goings-on of our respective prides. I have never seen him want for food or shelter, and he is an inspiration in that. Anything can be overcome if you set your mind to it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**A/N: Thanks for reading, I love your comments and feedback! I may write a sequel (if enough people reply), but probably not for awhile because I have Showstopper and SLTCCT to work on, plus I'm thinking of doing a Warriors fic. Therefore, let me know if any of you is interested in writing the sequel to this story; I'd love to read it or beta or anything!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Phantomfreak07**


End file.
